Finding Honor
by Alieraisu
Summary: A bit AUish in light of the newer episodes. Some things are broken from the start. Aang and Zuko could sure say their friendship was. But why? Why are some things broken? Why are some people born into the state of being an enemy? Zuko has captured AAng. B
1. The Face of the Enemy

A Bit AU-ish now, I know. Especially after the newest show: Lake Laogai (sp?) but I shall say no more of that! Spoiler me person not be... lol. So, I don't even know where this story came from, but I'm hoping it turns out semi-decent. I'm at a block right now but do not worry, theres still loads more to this story that I havent typed up and posted yet. I love reviews, though they seem to be sparse for me. I welcome constructive criticism wholeheartedly, especially since I KNOW some of my sentences sound awkward. HOWEVER THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FLAMING AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. And here it is: If theres a problem which you feel you must point out, then make sure you have a solution to propose before you go trashing my story. Thanks to everyone in advance and sorry to those who are good people for having to read this.

oh, and I do not own the avatar, or any of it's characters, and did you know in the english language, there's no perfect rhyme for character? lol. Fire is red, water looks blue, me no own, so you better not sue!

BROKEN

Some things are broken from the start. This was one of those things. Neither knew the other, and yet they were made enemies by circumstance. It could be said, for at least one of these two, that there had never been any desire to make foes. As for the other? Deep down he truly did not know, though he would never admit this. And he did not wish to face the issue head on, either. No, life was much easier when he could live by set boundaries; when enemies were just that: enemies.

And for whatever the reason, these two were enemies.

Life is odd sometimes. It has the tendency to thrust us into the situations which we least want to face. It prompts us to consider the considerable. It forces us to wonder "What if?"

He had finally done it. He, the outcasted Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, had done what no other had been able to accomplish: He had captured the Avatar. At the present moment the young prince lay in his bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. He had done it…. But now what? He assuredly could not return to the Fire Nation unless he was absolutely certain that he would be welcomed back into Fire Nation Royalty, his honor restored in full and then some. Even when he did finally set a course for the Fire Nation capital, it would take at least a month and a half to get home, given that the weather was less than desirable for sea travel this time of the year.

Turning on to his side, Zuko shifted his thoughts to his small prisoner. He needn't worry too heavily about the water tribe peasants, for they now rotted in a high-security fire nation prison. The milky-eyed earthbending brat was on her way back to her father, under heavy guard. The bison was dead and the lemur sat mournfully in a small cage which hung from the ceiling of the fire prince's room. The young monk himself sat in a small room, a cell which had awaited the Avatar for almost a year now. Zuko had had it prepared to hold the Avatar during the first 2 months of his exile. After learning more about who the Avatar was, however, the cell had undergone minor alterations.

The little room was dark and silent. The walls were a dull grey, marked only with a large angry Fire Nation insignia that had been painted in bold orange and red on each wall. Chains led from the wall farthest from the door to a pair of tiny wrists and ankles. The prisoner bound to the wall had been allowed a slack of chain on his shackles so that he might stand, sit, lay, and even walk to the middle of the rectangular room, or to the closest corner on either his left or right. Not that the prisoner seemed want to move at present from where he sat, knees drawn up to his chest protectively, forehead resting sorrowfully upon his left arm.

_How had this happened?_ The young monk wondered. He could remember very little of the fated events that had brought him here. What little he could remember had led him to conclude that he was presently a captive on Prince Zuko's ship. He remembered the ambush, how even Toph had been caught pretty much off guard by the arrival of over a dozen Fire Nation troops, headed by none other than Prince Zuko himself. But the first five minutes or so of the fight were all Aang could remember, before he had been snatched up by the prince (he could never forget that man's hold) and a rag doused in chloroform had been smothered in the child's face, rendering him almost instantly unconscious. Aang had woken up here…

Hundreds of questions ran and scampered about under the boy's bald crown. However, the most loud and insistent musings centered around the welfare of his friends- Sokka, Katara, Toph, Appa, and little Momo. He hoped with all his heart that his companions were all safe and far from this cursed ship. But something deep inside of the monk kept insisting that they were _not_ all ok. Aang made every attempt to brush off his worry. He had to hope for without hope… what was left in this world?

Aang wondered how long it had been since his capture. He was exceedingly thirsty, his mouth and throat dry and his lips beginning to crack and even bleed a little.

"I sure hope someone comes with water soon." Aang was surprised by the voice that had exited his mouth. It was scratchy, barely above a whisper. And, it was disheartened. How could it truly belong to him?

Deciding that anything was better than allowing himself to wallow in misery, the young airbender fished in his pockets for his set of marbles, bent on playing a game with them. They were missing! _Wait a second_, the boy thought. Checking his other pockets he soon discovered that all of his small toys and trinkets were gone. Sighing, Aang set about coming up with something, _anything_ to keep himself amused and distracted. Slowly, however, his eyes began to droop, and within 20 minutes the boy had fallen asleep.

At the other end of the Fire Ship's main hallway, one young teenager was not having any luck catching hold of sleep. For almost half an hour now, Zuko had lain in silence waiting for sleep to come. No such luck. A gentle chirruping from the captive Lemur finally shattered the fragile silence, causing Zuko to sit upright in bed in a none-too-chipper mood. The teenager decided that only one thing would help him sleep right now. He swiftly donned a light vest and swapped his sleeping pants for a more durable pair of practice ones. Then he trudged, barefoot, down to the end of the long main hallway.


	2. Twisted emotions

Well, thanks to my 2 reviewers:

Random: Thanks for the suggestions. Wow people out there really know how to write

constructive criticism, lol! I don't particularly love the pov break idea, but thanks anyway. One

question though: Is there any way to double-space this thing other than manually?

Vampy: Ariagato for the review. Yes, yes poor Aang. But it gets worse. Don't worry though, I

have no intention of making poor Aangy-aang suffer. That would just be mean!

Wow 2 reviews, yay me!

Despite the fact that this should be a given, I must still place the following disclaimer (in

haiku!): I shall not claim to/ own of the great Avatar/ such honor's not mine.

* * *

**A Twist of the Heart**

Aang's nightmares had finally subsided and the boy now rested peacefully, in a sitting

position still. He did not wake when the door to his cell opened and shut once more,

nor when a lantern hanging from a hook on the ceiling was lit to better illuminate the

cold cell.

Prince Zuko looked down upon the sleeping enigma. In rest, he looked simply like a

threat-less child. But Zuko knew better. This "child" was the Avatar; the enemy of the

Fire Nation, and his enemy personally. There was no "why?" about it. It simply… was.

The sky was blue because it was, just as the Avatar was the Prince's enemy simply

because. A soft whimper brought Zuko out of his reverie, and the teenager turned to

stare at the boy in front of him. Aang stirred, gently opening his eyes.

"You're awake." Zuko's voice was cold but quiet.

Aang looked up as his captor, nodding. "I'm thirsty." He whispered pleadingly.

Zuko was taken aback by the simple statement. He had expected the Avatar to be

confrontational, full of fight and stubborn determination not to let anyone see his

resolve falter. But, it seemed the Prince had figured wrongly. As unusual as it might

seem, the youthful monk appeared to have no fight left in him. Instead of yelling,

threatening, swearing he'd be rescued…. The boy had simply whispered 'I'm thirsty.'

"Too bad. I don't really care how thirsty you are." Zuko growled at the Avatar.

Expecting at least some form of protestation from the boy, Zuko was taken aback

when Aang sadly lowered his head in silent resignation. The Fire Prince felt within him

a pang of…dare he think it…guilt.

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, Zuko turned to leave.

Aang suddenly felt a twist of fear at the prospect of being left alone with his worries.

"Please," he croaked, "Please Zuko…I need to know… Are my friends….?" The boy

couldn't bring himself to finish the question. His eyes were filled with desperation,

fear, and the last glimmer of hope that his youthful heart could seem to muster. Of

course, Zuko did not turn back to the boy, and so did not have to see those heart-

wrenching blue-grey eyes. He did, however, note that the child's voice was indeed

raspy. He probably should leave the prisoner something to drink, he mused.

"Noone is coming to save you, Avatar."

There it was. Aang's head dropped, his shoulders hunched. So that meant his friends

were…."No…. oh Kami, please no." he whispered through his tears. Zuko turned his

attention back to the door, intent once more on leaving. Let the boy believe the worst.

That way he wouldn't be any trouble during the voyage.

Again, a quiet voice halted the Prince's retreat at the door.

"Thank you, Zuko…for telling me the truth." That voice… it couldn't have belonged to

the Avatar. In all of Zuko's encounters with the last remaining airbender, the child's

voice had been ever-hopeful. Even when things looked bad for him and his friends,

that hope never seemed to leave him. Now, however, the monk sounded dead. Zuko

left before Aang could see the guilt written on his face.

* * *

Well there you have it! **PLEASE FEED THE WRITER!** I enjoy reviews, but... ah... you

knew that already. If there is anything that you, the reader, thinks can improve this

fanfic, please do not hesitate to impart upon me thine knowledge. Unless, of course,

you seek only to flame me. Then please, DO think twice. Or thrice even... I may like

Zuko, but that doesn't mean I enjoy firey flames. Well, until next time: Ja ne!

p.s. I know these chapters are short, Surprisingly so. But I was having trouble figuring out

where to break the story at, and personally I'd rather make shorter chapters so that readers

have time to think in between occasions, and wonder, and (eebil laugh) anticipate.


	3. Of uncles and Apples

As redundant as this seems to be getting: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Oh, sorry. Someone told me shouting helps you remember things better. (um… you're supposed to laugh)

Last time:

"Noone is coming to save you, Avatar."

There it was. Aang's head dropped, his shoulders hunched. So that meant his friends

were…."No…. oh Kami, please no." he whispered through his tears. Zuko turned his

attention back to the door, intent once more on leaving. Let the boy believe the worst.

That way he wouldn't be any trouble during the voyage.

Again, a quiet voice halted the Prince's retreat at the door.

"Thank you, Zuko…for telling me the truth." That voice… it couldn't have belonged to

the Avatar. In all of Zuko's encounters with the last remaining airbender, the child's

voice had been ever-hopeful. Even when things looked bad for him and his friends,

that hope never seemed to leave him. Now, however, the monk sounded dead. Zuko

left before Aang could see the guilt written on his face.

* * *

Of Uncles and Apples

"Nephew, where have you been? You missed breakfast. I saved you

a roll and some tea." General Iroh jovially greeted Prince Zuko

as the teenager emerged from the ship's hull. The old man's eyes were bright,

his smile emphasizing the many age lines that accented his weathered face.

_How is he always so happy? Sometimes it's just so…. Annoying!_

The young prince thought to himself. Growling, he shook his head briefly.

"I'm not hungry, and for the last time **I don't like tea in the morning!**"

Zuko's voice held no true anger. This same exchange of "pleasantries"

occurred every morning between the two.

Iroh simply smiled, shrugging at his nephew's normal stiff mood.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to finish it… no use letting good tea

go to waste…. Oh, before I forget, here." The old firebender pulled

a black vial from his pocket and offered it to the prince. "It's the serum

you have been waiting for."

Zuko took the bottle, which was about the size of a child's fist, and quickly

pocketed it. "Good. Now I won't have to worry about that menace

ruining my ship and escaping." "Why do you call the boy a menace?"

Asked the general. "I thought I heard those who guarded him last night say

that the child has been no problem as of yet."

"The key word there being 'yet' uncle." Zuko replied in annoyance, turning his

back on his uncle before the man could try his patience so early in the day.

"Well I had better go force this down the prisoner's throat."

Zuko's voice tumbled on the winds to Iroh, despite the teen's growing distance.

Reaching the ladder which led down into the hull, Zuko heard his uncle's voice.

"Prince Zuko wait… See if he'll take it willingly before you go fighting with him."

But alas, the sagely old man knew he was preaching to the wind.

Ignoring his uncle's ludacris request, Zuko disappeared into the belly of the ship.

He ducked into the galley, grabbing an apple and a small skein of water, before

heading back to the Avatar's cell.

* * *

Aang lay curled up tightly, tears trickling softly down his cheeks.

He was truly only half awake, but peaceful sleep danced just beyond

his reach. When Zuko entered the cell, however, the child lay so still

that it seemed to him that Aang was, indeed, asleep. Nodding to himself,

Zuko decided to at least TRY to be civil for once. He refused to consider

What had brought him to this decision. It was easier to simply not

wonder why. Zuko stooped down beside the boy and gently touched

his shoulder. "Get up." He commanded.

Aang jumped at the man's touch, but then nodded and sat up upon

His knees.

"You have two choices: Swallow this serum yourself, or make

me force it down your throat."

Aang looked up at the vial in cautious wonder. "Wh… what's it

gonna do to me?"

"Suppress your bending abilities." Zuko answered flatly.

The monk shook his head vigorously. "What?! NO! You can't do that!"

Shrugging, the prince grabbed his prisoner's shirt roughly.

"You have made your choice then? Just remember, I gave you a

chance to do this the easy way. You brought this upon yourself."

With that Zuko tackled Aang, pinning him to the ground with little

effort, and tickled the boy's side to get him to open his mouth. He then

shoved the syringe filled with serum into the airbender's mouth,

clamped his mouth shut, and growled "Swallow."

Aang thrashed and fought, tears springing to his eyes. With an

exasperated huff, Zuko began to stroke the child's throat in an

attempt to stimulate his natural swallowing reflex.

Aang went limp as his own body betrayed him, allowing him to

swallow the thick syrup. He turned his head to the side and up,

not wanting to look at Zuko.

The fire prince still held his victim solidly pinned down. He stroked

Aang's throat once more. "Good boy." He whispered, almost as if to

calm the Avatar down. Then, he let the boy up, handing him the skein

of water he had brought with him. Aang looked warily at the waterskin.

"It's just water. The Chloroform used to put you to sleep also tends

to cause a dry mouth and throat. You'll feel better after you drink."

Aang sighed sadly, mumbling. "I guess so…" He greedily downed the

entire canteen and then handed it back to Zuko, all the while refusing

to look at his captor. As the canteen left Aang's hand, the boy felt

something cool, hard and round pressed into his palm. Looking

down, the child couldn't help but crack a smile at what he found:

It was an apple, Aang's favorite fruit.

"Thank you." Aang mumbled. His voice, Zuko noted, sounded slightly

more full. Not happy…. But not so quiet and forlorn as before.

"You're…… welcome…" The words came uneasily to the young

Prince, and he mentally cursed at the way his voice faltered. Shaking his

head, Zuko quickly left the Avatar's cell, wanting to remove himself

as quickly as possible from this uncomfortable situation.

* * *

Well... that's it. Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. But I DO have a few reasons.

1. cries dramatically NOONE EVER REVIEWS!!! sob ok, got that outta my system. Heh... sorry. Well it's true though!

2. Life, especially all of the work that comes with the last month of classes. (I'm in college, that should un-confuse you)

3. I havent been on my computer substantially in like, forever.

One note though: My lack of updates DOES NOT mean i have hit writer's block. THIS STORY HAS _**NOT BEEN CANCELLED!!!**_ Please don't think that it has. On the contrary, most of the story has already been written. (i carry my poetry/writing book almost everywhere!)

Well i think that's about it. hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is gonna be awesome and setting up for the rest of the story. remember PLEASE FEED THE WRITER!!! Ja ne!


	4. Asking Why

Wow! People reviewed! dies of surprise I believe this is the first time I have gotten more than 2 reviews. (Sad I know, especially since I feel that my stories are not cruddy, and i take some pride in them.) So sorry for it taking FOREVER for me to update, but being 20 (my b. day was christmas) does have its drawbacks. Like... work, babysitting, sleeping, trying to eat, and oh yeah, the holidays. well enough about me, let's talk about you! To all my reviewers: moofins galore for you all, oh and hello-kitty shaped flaffles (thats what I call waffles. i just got a hello kitty waffle maker yesterday and had my first ever homemade waffles. they were delicious!)

Loalaa: I know the formatting seems kinda weird, but i am trying to put spaces between my likes, like a normal double-spaced paper. I never could follow single-spaced stuff as easily as double spaced pages. If you know of a better way to do the double spacing, please let me know because I don't want my story to be difficult to read

Kiba: um... thanks... I think... I'm glad you liked it... though you had your doubts? oh well i can see why, what with all the tons of fanfics out there nowadays.

Banannas: I hope you like the chapter. Yes yes, poor Appa. I didn't want to get rid of him, and I racked my brain trying to figure out how to get around it, but in the end it seemed the most convenient thing to do would be to kill him off. I mean caging a lemur is one thing, but trying to hold back a giant flying bison is a whole different story. Oh, and When I watched the season finale, I threw things at the t.v. Then, I watched it again! (i know, you wonder why. just because it made me mad doesn't make it any less awesome!) I haven't decided whether or not to put in information about the others for a few reasons: 1. I have to really look into the other characters more if I want to portray them well. 2. I'm not sure what they're doing yet (lol.) 3. This story is supposed to be centered around Aang and Zuko, and I don't want there to be any chances of rescue for a while at least. Zuko and Aang both have a lot to learn from one another, and thats the point of this story, giving them a chance (or in zuko's case, forcing him into a position where he has to )to learn from one another. and please don't tie me to a stake by my wrists. I sorta need those... I think...

Anyways thanks to my reviewers, especially Banannas, for your constant support.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER…**sorry again. Just… feeling a little shout-y today… I do, however, own the idea of this story, as it came from my own mind. (Scaaaaaarrryyyyyyy).

* * *

Last time on Finding Honor: 

_As the canteen left Aang's hand, the boy felt _

_something cool, hard and round pressed into his palm. Looking_

_down, the child couldn't help but crack a smile at what he found: _

_It was an apple, Aang's favorite fruit. _

_"__Thank you." Aang mumbled. His voice, Zuko noted, sounded slightly _

_more full. Not happy…. But not so quiet and forlorn as before. _

_"__You're…… welcome…" The words came uneasily to the young _

_Prince, and he mentally cursed at the way his voice faltered. Shaking his_

_head, Zuko swiftly left the Avatar's cell, wanting to remove himself_

_as quickly as possible from this uncomfortable situation._

* * *

The next seven days passed by slowly for the banished prince 

of the Fire Nation. He tried to busy himself by constantly brooding

over maps, counting and re-counting the ship's provision stores, and

finding every tiny problem present on his ship, from cracks in the

wood of the main deck to a patch that he claimed was "improperly sewn"

onto the canvas of the mainsail. His sailors would groan over his

nit-picking, but only behind the prince's back. As for Zuko himself,

the teenager was at his wit's end attempting to occupy his mind 24/7,

so as not to have to think on his last major encounter with a certain

twelve-year-old airbender. While the fire prince now only saw his

prisoner once a day ( he would never let anyone other than himself

feed the boy and administer the anti-bending serum ), as far as Zuko

himself was concerned, even those scant minutes he had to spend in

the presence of the caged child were too much for his comfort. But

somewhere, in the back of his mind, Zuko sensed that he was being

drawn to the young monk. As much as he tried to ignore the feeling,

it was always there, nagging him like an itch that is most impossible

to scratch.

And so it was that one day, roughly a week after Aang's capture,

Zuko found himself once again face to face with the silent Avatar.

He fingered the bottle of serum carefully, eyeing the small figure just

beyond the bars of his cell. Normally, Zuko would rush in, give the boy

his serum, feed him, and leave as swiftly as could be managed. But today,

the prince stood for a few moments, watching his captive in silence.

Aang had become quieter, less confrontational, over the past week.

It seemed the boy was resigning himself to his inevitable fate. Zuko

should have felt good about this…. He SHOULD have, but he didn't.

He felt awful, not that he would ever admit it even to himself.

Now, looking once more at the young avatar, Zuko saw just how much

the boy had changed. The child had once been so happy-go-lucky, so

energetic and hopeful. But now…. All of that youthfulness seemed to

have drained out of the young monk. Zuko supposed he should not be

so surprised by this. After all, had it not been for Aang believing all his

friends were dead, Zuko knew that the younger boy would have never

given up hope, and most likely would have escaped many days ago.

Yet again, Zuko told himself that he should feel proud about being able

to find a way to break the airbender's spirit. But of course, he instead felt

like a monster.

The fire prince shook his head to rid his mind of all such thoughts,

and entered the Avatar's cell. As he did so, Aang looked up, right into

Zuko's eyes.

"I'm not gonna fight you anymore about that stuff." The young voice spoke,

it's owner's head nodding towards the vial in Zuko's hand.

"Oh really? How can I be sure you aren't planning something?" the teen

asked suspiciously, his only eyebrow cocked slightly.

Aang sighed heavily. "Believe it or not as you like, but I've decided

it's not worth the fight. You always win and it just makes me tired when

I try and fight you."

Zuko said nothing, but knelt in front of the boy. "Open your mouth."

Aang did as he was told. Mildly surprised, Zuko poured the serum into

the child's mouth, watching as Aang swallowed it willingly. Satisfied

that the boy had swallowed all of the anti-bending concoction, Zuko

quietly handed the captive his meal, then sat and began unwrapping his

own lunch from his cloak. The two sat, eating in silence.

"Prince Zuko…." Aang's tiny voice finally shattered the fragile quiet.

"Huh?' came the prince's soft reply.

Aang shook his head. "I just don't understand… Why do so many

people hate me? I mean, I know that lots of people do, I just…..

I don't understand why? What did I do wrong?"

There was no easy answer that Zuko could give the boy. What COULD

he say? That the boy's very existence threatened the fire nation, so fire

nation citizens hated him; while the rest of the globe often felt angry at

the boy for taking 100 years to reappear? Sure, this was the truth,

but what sort of inhuman cold-hearted jerk could tell such things to a

twelve- year-old boy?

"Avatar…" The prince began, not really sure what he would say.

"Aang…. Please, just call me Aang. 'Avatar' is something I was

born to be, but it isn't who I am. I'm Aang…. Just Aang."

"Avatar." Zuko insisted, eyes suddenly hardening. "That's what you

are to me, just the Avatar." The teenager stood in a hurry. He had to

leave… _Otherwise,_ he thought to himself, _I risk becoming too personal_

_with this boy… I mean, this child… I mean the Avatar… Aang….OH!_

"I'm sorry… I had no right to tell you what to call me." Aang spoke now

with an air of defeat. He had ruined it…

Shaking his head, Zuko hurriedly left the cell. Finally, reaching his own

room, the fire-headed youth yelled out his anger, letting the flames

spurt from his clenched fists.

* * *

Thanks again... And remember, please feed the author! I only way 94lbs, i need to be fed. Oh, and review too... 


	5. Born an enemy

Hey all! Wow... reviews... Ok so not loads, but hey I'm not picky.

Avatarfan: OOOOOHHHH! OOKIE!!!!! (yes, i said ookie, no "c") Ariagato! Well.. i have updated. so there.

Kiba: I'm glad I have dispersed any doubts you may have had...

As always: **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!!!!** sorry, just feeling a little shout-y today.

Well... I hope I don't lose y'all on this chappie. It's a bit wordy, but it hits at the whole point of the story. I'm not writing randomly. There's actually a point to this story pauses until the shock has worn off

Currently listening to: Video Killed The Radio Star why? I dunno... I just am!

Well.. on with the show!

* * *

Last time on Finding Honor:

_"__Avatar…" The prince began, not really sure what he would say._

_"__Aang…. Please, just call me Aang. 'Avatar' is something I was_

_born to be, but it isn't who I am. I'm Aang…. Just Aang."_

_"__Avatar." Zuko insisted, eyes suddenly hardening. "That's what you_

_are to me, just the Avatar." The teenager stood in a hurry. He had to_

_leave… Otherwise, he thought to himself, I risk becoming too personal_

_with this boy… I mean, this child… I mean the Avatar… Aang….OH!_

_"__I'm sorry… I had no right to tell you what to call me." Aang spoke now_

_with an air of defeat. He had ruined it…_

_Shaking his head, Zuko hurriedly left the cell. Finally, reaching his own_

_room, the fire-headed youth yelled out his anger, letting the flames_

_spurt from his clenched fists._

* * *

"Damn it! Damn him! He thinks he can win me over, get my guard down…. He's just planning his escape!

Well…. He won't fool me. That brat is nothing, NOTHING to me! Just the Avatar: my ticket home."

With these last words, Zuko felt the rage inside of him trickle away. He was left feeling worn out and

emotionally drained, as one often would after having a good cry. The man fell to his knees, face in hands.

What was he to do? His world was turning itself inside out before his eyes. All of the prince's values and

beliefs suddenly seemed so… foggy. What if he was taking the wrong path? What if everything he had been

taught about how to act was wrong? Oh, curse all of these "What If's."

Once upon a time, two enemies had aided one another, needed one another for a short time. Each had

saved the other's life, and when the ordeal was finally over the two faced each other in a momentary truce.

And in this short glimpse of peace, a question had been posed….

"Do you think we could have been friends?"

No answer was ever given, and the question-ee had never truly faced considering the possibilities.

Instead he had turned his back on it all. It had been easier to just pretend the question had never existed.

Now however, as the young man lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, once more unable to find rest, this

very question rang in his mind. For the first time since that fated run-in the young airbender, Zuko found

himself truly thinking about his relationship with Aang. What, he wondered, truly had made the

Avatar his enemy? Zuko had to admit he could think of no good reason for hating the boy.

And yet, since he was young, Zuko had been taught that the Avatar was Enemy of the State #1.

No one had ever bothered to explain just why it was so. It simply was.

When a person is born, they enter into this world not as a Tabula Rosa, a clean slate. Instead, we are

all born into a set of circumstances, which will affect, and essentially shape, the rest of our lives. Some

will be born into wealth, others poverty. Some have blue eyes, some brown. Each of us is born into a

culture, wherein we will be educated and infused with the beliefs of others. And some of us, because

of the circumstances we are born into, will enter into this world with enemies, destined to Be an enemy,

for no other reason than that we happened to be born to a certain family. It is odd, when one thinks about it:

We are born with no idea what hate is. We have never felt it inside of ourselves, and it is essentially

foreign to us. Here we come, bright-eyed and bawling, new to this world. And while we are not born

hating, hate is something that is fed to some of us so early on that by the time we are old enough to speak,

we have enemies, and we know we have enemies. Hatred is not a natural part of who we are. But by

saying that we are "born enemies" we surrender ourselves to this fate, for one cannot change how they

are born. And in the world in which Zuko lived, if you were born into the Fire Nation, you would

grow to know the Avatar as an enemy. No questions asked.

That is… until now.

The Avatar had dared to ask "Why" and this one simple, 3 letter word, had torn the mental fabric of

Zuko's world apart. "Why? Why? Why?" the thought beat out a steady rhythm in the teenager's skull, l

ike the insistent drummer of an army battalion, calling to arms and directing the march. Try as he might,

Zuko could not silence it. Why?

_Way to ruin everything!_ thought Aang to himself. _Now Zuko REALLY hates me!_ The boy mirrored a

deflated balloon, lying dejectedly in a corner, void of it's one-time glory and clinging helplessly to life with what

little air it had left. And like the balloon, Aang felt unable to do any more than fight just to stay off the ground.

_"Avatar" Zuko insisted. "That's what you are to me, just the Avatar."_

Of course that's all he was! What kind of foolishness had possessed him, Aang wondered, to delude him

into believing that he could ever be anything more than "The Avatar" to Zuko and others like him? The

young monk did not even bother to wipe away the tears making their journey down his cheeks.

* * *

Well... I guess you can consider that somewhat of a filler chapter. But it is still not to be overlooked!!!! Please review!!!! I'm not gonna stoop to begging but... shifty eyes PWEEEEEEEEEZ!!!! j/k. but seriously, I shan't update if my review appetite isn't satisfied. 


	6. Sick

**Ok, so I am trying a different approach to this chapter than what was origionally written. Tell me if you like it or not, and if you don't I'll go back to my origional chapter. As it is, the origional chapter will probably appear, only later on.**

**Thanks to all my commenters. Hands you all moofins and releases a jar of fireflies in celelbration You make me so happy I could sing the "Happy Song" but I wont... **

**Next order of business: Recently I was informed that someone, after reading my story, had accused another writer, a one Crystalline Maxwell, of plagarism. Crystalline contacted me and the two of us worked everything out. You see, her story came first, as anyone could see. And i have read her story, it is awesome, and in fact it inspired me to write this. NO ONE PLAGARIZED!!! Least of all her. I would like it to be noted that writers often use styles and ideas of other writers, that is how we grow. Also, let it be said that often, this is done unconsciously. For instance, my first line of my story corresponds with one in hers. When i wrote my story, that line seemed to come to me. I thought "man i'm good." But alas, subconsciously it came to me because i had read it elsewhere. In her story. Neither story is a replica of the other, and we do intend to go in different directions with our stories. That said, I state thusly:**

**THIS STORY IS AN ORIGIONAL WORK OF MY OWN. HOWEVER, IT WAS INSPIRED BY MY READING OF CRYSTALLINE MAXWELL'S "RECLAIMING HONOR." NEITHER STORY IS A PLAGARISM OF THE OTHER. FURTHERMORE, I WOULD ENCOURAGE YOU ALL TO READ HER STORY, AS IT IS WELL WRITTEN AND, FOR LACK OF BETTER WORDS, AWESOME.**

**okok this one is written a little differently. Sorry people, i just finished reading the real version of Peter Pan and i think the writing style is rubbing off on me. How annoying!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AVATAR!!! Man, yelling rocks! This saying comes from someone else: "Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!" **

**And finally: ON WITH THE SHOW!!! **

* * *

**  
**

Last time on Finding Honor: Aang asked zuko "why?" Zuko declared that Aang could never be more to him than simply "the avatar" and the question of enemy by birth was raised and brought down. Hurt by Zuko's sudden outburts, Aang was left alone in his cell, tears trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

That night, Aang cried himself to sleep. No one even looked in on him, for everyone on the ship seemed to understand that the child wanted merely to be left alone in his sorrow. Even the cruelest men could not find it in them to torment the boy. For the time being, they allowed Aang to just be a kid, and cry his sorrow until all of it's poison bled from his heart.

On the other side of the ship, there was another man that no one would chance to bother. Zuko had locked himself in his room, and not even Iroh had made an attempt to extricate the young prince from his self-imposed prison. Worried as Iroh was, especially when Zuko refused to come out for afternoon tea, the wise old man sensed that his nephew was contending with things that he must inevitably conquer on his own. So Iroh had left Zuko alone, but had stood by the teen's door momentarily and spoken gently, one sentence, to his beloved nephew. "If you need me, my door is always open."

Alas! Oh Iroh, we see you now, a better father than ever Ozai had been! For you, dear Iroh, understand that there are times in a youth's life when he or she must conquer their own demons, and do so their own way. You do so love Zuko, and it is that love that now allows you to step back and let him fight his own battles. But never will Zuko feel abandoned, for even in his own fights, he always knows he can come to you. And that is the mark of a good parent: the love and support that infuses children with the confidence and ability to try to fly, and allows them to fall from time to time without breaking their spirit. For no matter how many times Zuko shall fall, your love for him will never fade. Poor Iroh, your nephew does not even understand all that you have done for him, and through it all you have not yet been able to break the treacherous hold your cruel brother has over poor Zuko. Try as you might, you can not erase the boy's scars.

IT hardly needs to be said that the entire ship was quieter than it had ever been, that night. The silence remained unbroken until around two in the morning. Any parent will tell you that, for some unknown reason, children seem to get sick around 2 a.m. Why? Noone knows. But whatever the reason, it is still fact. This night, on this ship, was no exception. And so it was that at 2 a.m. exactly, the sound of coughing tore through the main hall of the ship. The noise began to get louder and louder, untill it seemed as a drum, beating visciously in the night. It was to this noise that Zuko awoke, bolting upright in his bed and cocking his head slightly to catch the sound better. The young teen could not for the life of him figure out what that noise was. Grumbling, he threw the covers off of himself, yanked on a shirt, and padded barefoot down to the end of the hallway, following the sound. Halfway down the hall, Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. For now he knew what the noise was. It was the sound of a child coughing, rather violently I might add. And the only one on the ship young enough to fit this cough was, of course, the Avatar. For a moment only, Zuko hesitated. What should he do? Go to the boy? Why?! What did he care if the kid was coughing, it was hardly of any concern to he: the prince of the Fire Nation! But it did concern him, somewhere in the depths of his heart and mind. And Zuko did NOT like the uneasy feeling that this concern gave him, the queasy shift his stomach took as another, particularly harsh, bout of coughing tore down the hall. So with a grumble and a _Hrrumph!_ Zuko continued to trudge down to Aang's cell.

Zuko nodded to the guards to stand a ways away, and as with every member of this ship's crew, these two men knew better than to judge their prince's actions. They had not done that since Iroh had told them of the circumstances surrounding Zuko's scar. And so they kept their backs to the scene and their noses in their own business.

Aang did not look up as Zuko entered the cell. The boy lay curled up into a ball in the corner. He had tucked his arms to his chest and his knees to his tummy, and every bout of coughing wracked the boy's body, making him seem to be trembling. Zuko looked to his right and, finding the boy's rough blanked, placed it back over Aang. Kneeling by the boy's head, he began to methodically feel first for the child's temperature, then his pulse. Lastly, Zuko leaned over and placed an ear to Aang's back, listening to his lungs. His assessment worried him. How had the Avatar gotten this sick without him noticing?!

Aang's eyes opened, but they seemed to be at least a little glazed over. Still, it seemed the boy was now awake. "Sit up." Zuko instructed, calling one of the guards to go get water, as well as some tea leaves from his uncle's room. Looking back to Aang. the prince noticed that he had not followed orders. The boy still lay curled up under the blanket. With a half growl, half sigh, Zuko pulled th young monk up into a sitting position and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Aang resisted the man's touch, now awake enough to know who it was that sat beside him. "What is wrong with you?!" Zuko snapped, his anger beginning to get the better of him.

This was all Aang needed to hear. Weak and tired already, he jumped at the firebender's harsh tone, pulling away from the hold Zuko still had on him. Luckily for both parties, Zuko was stopped from saying something particularly harsh by the reappearance of the guards, who now carried a kettle of water, two cups, and a handful of tea leaves. These were handed to Zuko before both men returned to their posts of ignorance. Squatting before the boy, Zuko tried once again to be civil. "Avatar, tell me what is wrong with you. Why did you not say anything before about your being sick?"

Yet another string of couths ripped through Aang's chest before he had the chance to answer. Patiently he waited for them to end before taking a breath and mumbling, eyes downcast, his answer. "I dunno... I didn't think anyone would care. And it... it wasn't so bad before tonight."

"Heh. Yeah? Well it's sure bad now." Growled an angry Zuko. "Here. drink this." Zuko handed the tea to Aang, grateful that it had already been heated. He just didn't feel up to bending right now, not even for so little a trick as to warm tea. The boy looked suspiciously at it, and Zuko's fragile nerve shattered once more. "Just drink it, damnit!You're sick! It's tea! No big deal! Geez, stop acting like I'm going to poison you, because in case you have forgotten, I need you ALIVE!" Panting from his mini-rant, the teenager looked at his young captive. Aang had plastered himself against the wall, sitting with his knees drawn up and his chin tucked tight to his chest. The boy was shaking. Angry now with himself, Zuko took a deep breath and continued in a calmer, but still not yet plesant, tone of voice. "Look, it's just tea to help your cough, ok? So just drink it so we can both go back to sleep sometime before tomorrow."

Aang offered no response, and Zuko looked closer at the boy before him. Aang was shaking gently, and Zuko thought he could see tears sliding down the boy's round cheeks. This would not do, the teenager realized. His anger had scared the boy, and the avatar was not going to cooperate so long as he was afraid. Now.. what was his name again? Aim? No. Fang? No that wasn't it either... Aang? Yeah, that was it! Aang.

"Aang, listen to me. Crying isn't going to help that cough go away. Now I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you settled down, and not coughing so much, so that the both of us can go back to sleep. I'm tired right now and that isn't putting me in a good mood. I'm pretty sure you're tired too, so it will be best for both of us if you just take a breath or two, calm down, and try to drink some tea. Understand?" Wow! That was the most civil tone zuko had ever used when dealing with his own anger and whatever was causing. Luckily, it seemed to work. Aang looked up timidly. Then, wiping his tears away with the back of one hand, the little airbender took the tea from Zuko's hand and tried to take a sip. He winced on the first swallow, as the tea slid over the inside of his poor raw throat, but then began to drink more steadily as the herbs took effect and soothed his pain. Zuko nodded. "Good. Now, I need you to look at me for a minute." Aang complied, even though he knew fear was evident in his eyes. Zuko took a good look into the boy's eyes, happy to note that they barely seemed glazed anymore. He could tell the boy was tired, and needed his rest. But he could also see that, tired as he was, Aang was still very jumpy, and not yet calm enough to rest. Zuko blamed himself in part for this last problem. And so, since he had broken it, it was up to him to fix it. He called to the guards again, this time telling them to brink a pallet, pillow, and better blanket. Once they returned, Zuko set about setting up a bed for his sick prisoner. "Come here." He ordered as soon as he was finished. Aang scampered onto the pallet and sat there like an obedient pup. Zuko hated that, and grumbled to himself about it, while some far off part of his mind wondered why it bothered him so.

"Lay down on your stomach." he ordered. Aang gave him a quizzical look, but complied. He was too tired to fight right now. With a sigh, Zuko placed the new blanket over the boy and sat next to him. He began to rhythmically pat the monk's back. This, Zuko knew, served two purposes. First, it would help to knock free the mucus that Zuko had heard earlier when he had listened to Aang's lungs. Second, the teenager knew that it would help to lull Aang to sleep. He remembered his own mother doing this often enough. She used to sing to him too, sometimes... Zuko shook his head, clearing himself of his reveries. Of course he would not sing to this little brat... but... Giving in, Zuko began to talk softly to Aang, saying things like "It's time to rest now. Calm down..." and "Shut your eyes, for Agni's sake you need to sleep." Half an hour later, a bone-weary Zuko stumbled out of the Avatar's cell. Looking back, he could see the silhouette of a young bald monk, resting peacefully on his pallet. "Don't EVER repeat anything that went on tonight." The teen growled to his two guards. But of course they knew better than to say a peep about that night... And plus, why share such an endearing occasion with the others? No, they would keep this just between them.

* * *

Ok let me know what you thought!!!!!!!!!!!!! a bit of cuteness in there i know, but hey i was in a cuteness mood!!! 


	7. Sticks and stones

Hello all! I'm baaaack! Starting last chapter, none of this story is pre-written. So forgive me if writing styles vary from chap. to chap. a bit and updates are slow. I don't rightfully know where this story is going myself! Don't worry, I have faith in me.

Thanks to my reviewers: Dracoelric, TTavatarfan, and jeankitsune

Especially thankness to: Kibamonkey. You're my #1 fan! lol! Sorry i tooked so long... But man I'm not a writing machine!

And of course, Crystalline Maxwell: You're cool beans and it's great to bounce ideas off you.

**THIS STORY IS AN ORIGIONAL WORK OF MY OWN. HOWEVER, IT WAS INSPIRED BY MY READING OF CRYSTALLINE MAXWELL'S "RECLAIMING HONOR." NEITHER STORY IS A PLAGARISM OF THE OTHER. FURTHERMORE, I WOULD ENCOURAGE YOU ALL TO READ HER STORY, AS IT IS WELL WRITTEN AND, FOR LACK OF BETTER WORDS, AWESOME.**

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO IT. NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE SHOW, NOTHING! Because if I did... seriously... I'd never be so cruel as to make people wait this long for the next season! But alas, it is not so... And now that I have disclaimed... no suing!!!

And so on with the show!!!

* * *

Last Time on Finding Honor:

_"Lay down on your stomach." he ordered. Aang gave him a quizzical look, but complied. He was too tired to fight right now. With a sigh, Zuko placed the new blanket over the boy and sat next to him. He began to rhythmically pat the monk's back. This, Zuko knew, served two purposes. First, it would help to knock free the mucus that Zuko had heard earlier when he had listened to Aang's lungs. Second, the teenager knew that it would help to lull Aang to sleep. He remembered his own mother doing this often enough. She used to sing to him too, sometimes... Zuko shook his head, clearing himself of his reveries. Of course he would not sing to this little brat... but... Giving in, Zuko began to talk softly to Aang, saying things like "It's time to rest now. Calm down..." and "Shut your eyes, for Agni's sake you need to sleep." Half an hour later, a bone-weary Zuko stumbled out of the Avatar's cell. Looking back, he could see the silhouette of a young bald monk, resting peacefully on his pallet. "Don't EVER repeat anything that went on tonight." The teen growled to his two guards. But of course they knew better than to say a peep about that night... And plus, why share such an endearing occasion with the others? No, they would keep this just between them._

* * *

Neither Aang nor Zuko awoke until late into midday. When the prince finally consented to open his eyes and greet the day, he found that the first thought to present itself into his mind was that of food. His stomach blatantly agreed with his brain on this thought: he was starved! With the begrudging groan of someone who would much rather stay in bed for the rest of eternity, Zuko pulled himself from the warmpth of his blankets and began to clean himself up for what remained of the day. On his way down to the mess cabin, the fire-prince halted momentarily by his uncle's bedroom door.

"Ah, Prince Zuko. You're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd miss all three meals today, instead of just two."

"No, hunger woke me, uncle." Replied Zuko civilly.

"Ah." Replied Iroh, meeting Zuko at the door and silently beginning to walk with hus young nephew down to the kitchen area. "If I may ask, my prince, why is it that you were so tired?" The wizened old man asked, feigning curiosity. Iroh already knew, roughly, what had kept his nephew up all the night before. However, it was always best to hear things straight from the dragon's mouth, so to speak.

"I was up late last night." Zuko's short answer did not seem to daunt Iroh's determination.

"Oh? Why was that?" The old man probed.

Zuko let out a frustrated growl, irked that his uncle had yet again beat him at verbal Pai Sho. "If you must know, _uncle_," the prince grumbled out, "I was up half the night with the Avatar. The little brat is sick and I sure as hell can't have him dying on me. A dead Avatar is of no use to me."

"Oh, the poor boy. Well that explains the noises I heard last night. What was wrong with him?"

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his temper somewhat in check. Why did his blasted uncle have to continue on this Agni-cursed train of conversation?!

"How was tea this morning?" Zuko strained through gritted teeth, trying valiantly to change the subject.

"Oh, it was very nice. However, I was told that you borrowed some of my personal stash of eucalyptus and menthol leaves last night. Were they for the Avatar?" Never once did Iroh's voice waver form its usual cheeriness, as he continued to probe his nephew about the previous night.

"Yes! Ok?! Yes, the tea was for the Avatar. He has a freaking cough! Now can we please, _please_, stop talking about that snot nosed little brat?!" Zuko huffed, flames shooting from his nostrils.

Iroh sighed. "Well of course. If you wanted to change the subject, you should have just said so."

Zuko stomped off into the kitchen, thoroughly annoyed by his uncle. At times like these, the prince would often wonder how he was able to keep his sanity living on the same ship as his uncle. The man had a way of driving him absolutely crazy! But Agni if he couldn't help but love the man. With a resigned sigh, Zuko began to eat his breakfast (or early dinner, one could call it, since it was getting late). Then he picked up the soup that he had requested the cook to make, and made his way down to the Avatar's cell. By the time he reached the cold metal bars that separated him from his ticket home, Zuko's rage had all but boiled itself out. Of course, this is not to say that he was in a cheery mood. Far from it. But at least he had stopped fuming. The prince nodded to the two guards, who knew without speaking that they were to let the prince and his captive be unless they were called for. Then he entered the cell. The figure on the floor looked up wearily, and the boy's crystalline blue eyes met and held onto the prince's gold ones.

Aang had slept peacefully for many hours, until around 9am, when his lungs decided that he'd had enough rest, and proceeded to wake the boy through a series of violent coughs. The rest of the morning had seen Aang attempting to get some rest between episodes of coughing fits and sometimes violent gagging. But the child's body was weary, and so finally it once again pulled him back into rest. This time his sleep was far from peaceful. Nightmares riddled his mind, but by this time the child had learned how to suffer such sleeping horrors while hiding his suffering from any onlookers. So it had been that, not ten minutes before Zuko had arrived, Aang had awoken from one such nightmare. Since his back was to the bars of his cell, he was sure to keep up the farce that he was still sleeping. The young monk allowed tears to spill silently from his eyes, marveling at the simple fact that he had any tears left in him to cry. His throat was dry, he felt like there was cotton in his mouth, and his lips were mercilessly cracked. Weariness and worry fought over his body, but in the end worry won, with the added help of illness. As the boy's eyes drooped for the millionth time that morning, Aang heard the ringing of an unmistakable set of footsteps. At the sound of the metal door to his cage being opened and closed once more, the airbender turned to look towards what he felt was his eminent doom. The bright gold of Zuko's eyes slid to meet with the airy blue of Aang's own.

As Aang and Zuko caught and held one another's eyes, a spark was ignited in both of their hearts, though neither knew of it's presence just yet. Unknowingly, each had left a bit of the other in their souls. Like it or not, they were a part of one another.

Of course, just try telling that to them.

Zuko wordlessly broke the visual encounter and stooped by Aang, feeling the boy's forehead for any hint of a fever. Yup, it was still there. Man, you could fry a turtleduck egg on that boy's head. "How is your cough, Avatar?"

Aang shut his eyes wearily, and in doing so he squeezed out a tear, remnant from the crying he had been doing before the prince's arrival. "Ok.. I guess.." he choked out. Zuko helped the boy sit up, propping his back against a wall for support, and offered Aang the bowl of soup he had brought with him. "This should help your throat, and it's got at least something akin to food in it. Did you drink the water that was left for you?"

Aang shook his head, gulping gingerly at the soup in an attempt to spare his raw throat from any more agony.

"Grrgh! You need to drink, Avatar! You're dehydrated. You won't get any better if you don't drink!" Snapped the short-tempered prince.

The sick boy squirmed uneasily, tears of frustration springing to his eyes. "But… I can't…It hurts…" he croaked out with what was as close as he could muster to a whine. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Aang cried out, pulling his blanket over his head to try and block out the Prince and his anger.

Zuko growled. "Believe me, I'm not exactly enjoying this! You're so…. Helpless! Geez! Grow up, brat. Stop throwing it on other people to take care of you!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Zuko knew he'd made a huge mistake. But he wasn't about to go back on his words now! The day Zuko apologized to Aang would be the day the airbenders took over the world.

The words hurt…. More than Aang could ever say. Why? Because, in Aang's eyes, the Fire Prince's words were true. The child's head dropped, his shoulders slumped, and his voice left him.

"Eat your soup." Ordered Zuko. Aang complied. As the child finished, Zuko stood and began to leave. "I expect that water to be gone by tonight." With these words, Zuko left the child to his silent grief.

* * *

Well the...the...th..the...that's all folks!!!!! Untill next time. Feed the writer! 


	8. Facing choices

Me: I'M BAAAACK!

Aang: Wow! Another chapter up already? Isn't she amazing, folks?

Zuko: Heh. "already?" Don't you mean "Finally?" I mean sheesh, it took her long enough!

Aang: Oh would you stop with your negativity, Zuko. Erai is a busy woman! I mean, there's school, work, more school, more work, school books to read, dishes to be done… As surprising as this may seem to you, her whole world does _not_ revolve around us.

Me: Um… yeah… Let's go with that. Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter. Sorry it's short, but I didn't want to continue on with the next part of the story in this same chapter. I wanted to keep this chapter devoted to Zuko and Iroh. In this episode, Zuko's gonna finally get a good old lecture-of-doom! Ok. Ok. So maybe not of doom, but come on, it sounds so much cooler!

Zuko: Grr… would you stop being such a dork! Although I have to admit… I'm so _angsty_ in this chapter. And everyone loves it when I get angsty.

Aang: Oh dear spirits, what did I ever do to deserve this? I mean seriously, do you just get a laugh outta this guy or is he seriously sent to drive me bananas?

Me: All right… before this gets any more randomly strange, and before my readers stab me with a fictitious pen, lets get on with the story!

Aang: But wait! What about the disclaimer?

Zuko: Don't worry. I'll allow you the _honor_ of having _me_ pronounce your disclaimer!

Alieraisu does not in any way, shape, or form lay any type of claim whatsoever to any of the characters, names, or other artistic and story devices of...

Aang: Before I get old, preferrably...

Me: But you're already old.

:Aang: Am not!

Me: Are too

this goes back and forth for a few more rounds

Iroh: WOULD YOU TWO STOP?! For the spirits' sake... I'll do the disclaimer!

_**Alieraisu does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" in any way, shape, or form. Nor does she claim to. So back off you sue-happy people!**_

AND NOW... FINALLY... ON WITH THE SHOW, erm...STORY

* * *

Last time on Finding Honor: 

_Zuko growled. "Believe me, I'm not exactly enjoying this! You're so…. Helpless! Geez! Grow up, brat. Stop throwing it on other people to take care of you!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Zuko knew he'd made a huge mistake. But he wasn't about to go back on his words now! The day Zuko apologized to Aang would be the day the airbenders took over the world. _

_The words hurt…. More than Aang could ever say. Why? Because, in Aang's eyes, the Fire Prince's words were true. The child's head dropped, his shoulders slumped, and his voice left him. _

"_Eat your soup." Ordered Zuko. Aang complied. As the child finished, Zuko stood and began to leave. "I expect that water to be gone by tonight." With these words, Zuko left the child to his silent grief._

* * *

_  
_**Facing Choices**

Zuko felt like shit. That was the only way he could describe it. What a total asshole he had been! The teenager stormed to his room, barely able to contain his rage. As he passed his uncle Iroh, the wizened old man decided that his intervention was needed this time. He silently followed his nephew as the teen stomped into his room, catching the door when Zuko went to slam it behind him. When the expected _slam_ never came, the young prince looked back, startled. "Uncle…. Grrr…. I'm not in the mood!"

Iroh frowned, seating himself upon his nephew's bed. "I'm not here to play games, nephew." The man spoke seriously. Zuko sat beside his uncle quietly, shocked into silence by the older man's tone. It was rare that one heard Iroh speak so seriously, and when he did, Zuko knew he had better listen.

"Now… Tell me why it is that you are so angry. What happened down in the Avatar's cell?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

At this Iroh put his foot down. It was not in his nature to do so, but the old general knew enough of his nephew to know that Zuko would avoid confronting some problems at all costs. Iroh had a feeling that whatever was bothering his nephew lately was one such problem.

"Like it or not, I want you to tell me what is wrong."

Zuko's mind panicked, searching for a quick way out of this discussion. "I refuse. And as your prince, you have no right to order me to do otherwise!"

"And I am your ELDER! So, like it or not, I CAN and I WILL tell you what to do when I feel that my orders are what's best for you. Now you WILL tell me what is wrong!" the old man shouted, feeling the rare sensation of a worn-down temper.

Zuko's jaw would have hit the floor had it not been firmly attached to his head. For the second time in this conversation, the teenager was shocked into compliance. All thoughts of resisting his uncle promptly fled his mind.

With a sigh, Prince Zuko wondered where to begin. "I dunno uncle… It's just… I never thought that this would be so difficult. I mean, I have the Avatar. Now should come the easy part. Only, these past two weeks have been anything but easy. I fear I am becoming…." here he searched his mind for an appropriate word, "attached to the Avatar. I mean… I can't explain it, I just…"

"You are beginning to see him now as a person, instead of simply a thing that you must recover in order to go home." Iroh spoke, hoping to explain to Zuko the reasons for his mental conflict.

"You have to make a choice, my nephew. And you must first weigh both sides very carefully, for this decision may very well affect your entire life."

"What do you mean? What must I choose between?"

Iroh frowned. "You must figure that out on your own." The man answered. He stood slowly, thinking of how he wished he could simply tell his nephew what his choices were, and point him down the path that would make him happy. But Iroh knew that he could have no part in this decision, for if he did, he could very well alter his nephew's life and destiny. Zuko _had_ to figure this out on his own. As the retired general walked slowly to the door, he heard his nephew call out to him.

"Uncle, wait!"

Iroh turned.

"I… I said some things to Aan…. To the avatar…. I… I shouldn't have said." Zuko stumbled over his words, regret making his tongue clumsy in his mouth.

"What did you say to him, exactly?" inquired his uncle.

"I… I told him to grow up. I said he was helpless and that he needed to stop putting it on others to take care of him. I… It… well, he looked really hurt."

"Ah… and what brought you to say these things?" Iroh asked.

"Well, I went into his cell to bring him some soup, and I asked him if he had drunk the water that was left for him. He said he hadn't and I got angry, telling him he'd never get better if he didn't drink. Then he started whining and crying and that got me really annoyed. He yelled at me to just leave him alone, and so I yelled at him." _Wow_, thought Zuko, _why is it that hearing it now, it seems so… stupid? Like, I lost my temper over almost nothing…_

Iroh sighed sadly. "You should not have lost your temper, nephew. When we let our tempers boil, they can become so hot that they need to find a way to escape our minds and bodies. They most often escape in one of two ways: our fists, and our mouths. Personally, I am not entirely sure which of the two causes more damage. You are young, Prince Zuko. Now is the time when you must learn to master your temper." The man touched his nephew's scarred cheek gently. "My brother never tried to master his temper. His anger has caused him to hurt so many people. You do not have to relive Ozai's mistakes, my nephew. Please, try to become aware of your temper, and the outcomes of your anger. Always think before you say or do something that you will later regret." Tears trickled down Iroh's cheeks. It truly hurt him to see Zuko, whom he regarded more as a son than a nephew, stumbling into Ozai's footsteps. He just knew there was so much good in his nephew. But he could also remember a time when he had seen goon inside his own younger brother, and again when he had sworn that he had spotted it in his niece, Azula. And yet, despite how the other two had turned out, Iroh could not bring himself to believe that his nephew could possibly be fated to end up like his father and sister. Every night, he prayed to Agni that Zuko would be spared such a future.

Zuko gently wiped the tears from his uncle's cheeks. "What should I do?" he asked, still seeking guidance. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Instead, he turned to Iroh for the verdict.

"I will not tell you what you already know. Just…. Speak with this," here Iroh laid a hand on his nephew's chest, atop his heart, "And not with this." And here that same hand moved to tap Zuko's forhead gently. Zuko nodded. Well, he thought, no sense in putting this off. Heaving a sigh of resignation, the teenager once again made his way to the avatar's cell.

* * *

Wow, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! As is the custom on my planet, I will now take the time to thank you all individually! 

_**Avatarfan: **_Awww, you flatter me. It's not THAT good. If you want good, check out a story called _Reclaiming Honor_.

_**Soda'slover:**_ thanks. earnestly. lol!

_**Shadowshaded:**_ woah there sport, calm down. Ok no more cookies for you, unless they're sugar-free. Anyway, sorry my chapters are short, it's just how I write. I want people to _think_ about what I write, and I find it's easier to digest my stories if I use shorter chapters which each only focus on one main idea/facet of the story. And plus, it builds suspense!

_**Kiba:**_ man I sure hope you're not the creepy kind either. But just in case, please note that my dog eats ppl, and so does my dad on occasion, lol!

_**Aridine: **_um... what? Yeah, sure, ok... I'm gonna go be confused now.

_**Draco: **_I'm still glad u still like my story.

Um... ok thats it for my responses to last chapter's updates!

**Wow! The section of wonder! Do you want to see your username in this section? But how ever could you accomplish that, you wonder? It's super easy. Just follow these three simple steps:**

**1. click the little "submit review" button-thingy at the bottom of this page**

**2. Leave me a review**

**3. Click submit and wait for my next chapter. **

**Follow these three steps and you too will see your name in the section of honor!**

**Untill next time: happy reviewing!**

**P.S.: **IF YOU GET A CHANCE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FIRST EVER ONE SHOT. IT'S CALLED "REMEMBER PEACE" AND IT'S SENTIMENTAL-ISH BUT I THINK IT IS GOOD. THANKSIES. JA NE!**  
**


	9. Life's not fair

BACK AGAIN! 

ME: Sorry for taking so long. It's just that, well, life happens. And life IS more important than fanfics. I know, I know, **gasp**. But anyway… So here's the new chapter. I hope it turns out ok, since I'm only sorta in the writing mood. But hey, I'm on spring break next week so I'll try to turn out another chapter. Key word there is TRY. No promises though. Anyway, once again ppl please read my oneshot, and comment on it. It's so lonely and feels unwanted, it told me so itself. And for some reason reviews have dropped off. Was last chapter really that bad?! I sure hope not because I kinda liked seeing Iroh put his foot down…

Zuko: Would you kindly SHUT UP so we can get on with the fanfic?!

Me: Ok ok, geez. What a hothead.

Z: And I thought I told you to kill the fire puns.

Me: You did. But I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request…. Means "no".

Katara: Look can we PLEASE get on with the story?! I wanna see Zuko try to apologize!

Me: Certainly Katara. Would you do the honors of disclaiming for me?

K: sure:

Alieraisu does not own, nor does she claim to own, Avatar: The Last Airbender, either in part or whole. That said, she is legally free from being sued by you people! So there!

* * *

_Last Time on Finding Honor:_

"I will not tell you what you already know. Just…. Speak with this," here Iroh laid a hand on his nephew's chest, atop his heart, "And not with this." And here that same hand moved to tap Zuko's forhead gently. Zuko nodded. Well, he thought, no sense in putting this off. Heaving a sigh of resignation, the teenager once again made his way to the avatar's cell.

* * *

Life's Not Fair

Aang lay on his pallet, sobbing softly. In his mind, the same scene replayed over and over:

_Zuko growled. "Believe me, I'm not exactly enjoying this! You're so…. Helpless! Geez! Grow up, brat.top throwing it on other people to take care of you!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Zuko knew he'd made a huge mistake. But he wasn't about to go back on his words now! The day Zuko apologized to Aang would be the day the airbenders took over the world. _

_The words hurt…. More than Aang could ever say. Why? Because, in Aang's eyes, the Fire Prince's words were true. The child's head dropped, his shoulders slumped, and his voice left him. _

"_Eat your soup." Ordered Zuko. Aang complied. As the child finished, Zuko stood and began to leave. "I expect that water to be gone by tonight." With these words, Zuko left the child to his silent grief._

It was true, all of it was true…. If it weren't for him…. Aang let out a strangled sob. His friends, the world, he had failed everyone. Aang remembered his time at the North Pole. If it hadn't been for him, Zhao would have lived…_It wasn't just Zhao, either_, thought Aang. _I have been the cause of so many deaths_. At this thought, the young monk rolled onto his knees and heaved, spilling his lunch onto the pallet. At that very moment, the boy heard a distinct set of footsteps. Zuko entered the cell and looked down at his young prisoner, frowning. "I… it… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry Prince Zuko…" cried the boy.

Zuko's one eyebrow rose in confusion. "Huh?" Then he noticed the pallet. "What happened?!" he snapped, his apologies temporarily forgotten.

"I'm so sorry. I just…. I got upset…. Because I was thinking about how… it's all my fault." Aang stammered, fear laced in his voice.

The Fire Prince sighed, gently pushing the boy from the pallet and handing the soiled bedding to a guard with orders for it to be replaced quickly. Then he stooped down beside the now-sobbing boy. "Relax. It's not like you threw up on purpose. Look, the truth is, I'm not angry with you, ok? You're sick and I shouldn't have upset you like that earlier today." He mumbled.

Aang continued to cry hysterically, seemingly unaware of Zuko's attempt at apologizing. "Hey, I said I wasn't mad ok? So just stop crying."

Aang shook his head, sniffling. "It's not that… It's just… You were right…"

Zuko frowned, feeling Aang's forehead. It was burning hot. With a sigh, he pulled the newly delivered pallet over to where the old one had been and instructed Aang to lie down. He made the boy drink some water, then covered him with a blanket.

"Now, tell me why you are crying."

Aang coughed, choking on his tears. "I just…. Everything is all my fault! It's no wonder everyone hates me."

"What makes you think that everyone hates you? What about your friends?"

"Well they should hate me. It's because of me that they are always in danger. And plus, I ran away a hundred years ago. So it's my fault that the whole world is at war! If I had stayed…"

"You would have been killed like all of the other air benders. Don't be stupid Avatar. It's not your fault that the world is at war. You didn't start the war."

"But I didn't stop it!"

"Oh be serious! You're a kid! Just one kid!"

But Aang wouldn't hear it. He shook his head and turned his back to Zuko. With a sigh the teenager placed a hand on Aang's back. "Easy boy. Take a couple of deep breaths. Look, no one blames you for what has happened in this world. War… it is a horrible thing. In my travels I have seen that. But it can't be started or stopped by just one person. You did your best, boy. The odds were just against you." The teen frowned, thinking for a moment before speaking once more. "If things were different… I wouldn't have ever chased you like this." He was surprised at himself for saying this. Had he ever really _thought_ of it before now?! But the more time he spent with Aang, the more he realized that Aang was just a kid. And it seemed that the boy was beginning to grow on Zuko.

Aang shook his head once more, his sobbing now escalating to borderline uncontrollable.

Prince Zuko grumbled, pulling the boy into a sitting position and letting the child lean against his shoulder. "Shhh… hush… Okay, okay… easy now…" But it seemed that Aang was not about to stop crying any time soon. And so the normally hot-headed teen decided that Aang simply needed to cry, and that he would have to comfort the boy until he had spent his tears. "It's ok. Go ahead and cry…"

"Gyatso…. Kuzon… all my friends… they're…. Gone…" Aang whispered, his voice sounding haunted. Zuko wrapped his arm around the boy comfortingly. "People die… it happens…. I know it hurts, but you can't let yourself live your life dwelling on the loss. No one would want that of you."

"But… I've lost everyone… everything…"

Zuko looked down. What could he say in answer to that? In the end, he settled on a gentle "I know…"

Aang continued to cry for over an hour. Finally, Zuko looked down and saw that the boy had fallen asleep. He let a small smile cross his face as he gently lay Aang back down on his pallet. "Sleep for now. It's not fair, really, for so much weight to be put on the shoulders of just a kid… Just another casualty of war, I guess…"

* * *

Ok. if that stunk, lemme know and I'll redo it. this chapter came really hard for me for some reason. i dunno, I just wasn't into it. I couldn't see this in my mind like I normally can when I set down to write a chapter. Well.. whatever 

AS IS CUSTOM ON MY PLANET, I WILL NOW THANK INDIVIDUALLY THOSE WHO HAVE SENT ME M MOST RECENT REVIEWS!

My Roy: Okok, you DO rock, even if you encourage inu-bakka. Well anyway I hope you keep reading and try to get off work sometimes to chill ok?

Avatarfan: well.. your wait is over.. at least untill next chapter.

Soda: yummy, a cookie! ariagato!

Jean kitsune: sorry it's short. But hey, I'm short!!!

Aoi: I hath updated! So nya!

Bendergirl: Oh, I shall update.. I shall! But it may go a bit slower now, because I'm currently feeling the story out. I'm notorious for not finishing things dodges rotten veggies and other objects now being thrown at me


	10. Dissappear

Wow, loads of reviewers just today. So I decided to update thanks to all you wonderful people!!! SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! But that's just how I roll... erm... I mean... write... Anyway: I digress.

Now I disclaim:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AVATAR, NOT THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOTLINE, SO DO NOT SUE ME!!! I'm broke anyway ;)

So let's get on with it...

But before I begin, I present to you: AVATAR ON CACTUS JUICE!!!

* * *

note: this is during the writing of crossroads of destiny

_Writers:_ WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!?! WE GO ON LUNCH BREAK FOR, LIKE, ONE HOUR AND WE COME BACK AND ALL UNDERWORLD HAS BROKEN LOOSE!  
_Sokka _: Oh, lighten up angry dudes. Here, have some cactus juice. It's the quenchiest.  
_(One writer to another)_: Ok, man, that sounded cool when I wrote it, but right now "quenchiest" sounds really stupid.  
_Non-juiced up Zuko _: Well, stupid is as stupid does.  
_Writer :_ Oh that does it, smart mouth. You can just forget about ever getting rid of that scar! proceeds to re-write the crossroads of destiny so that no Zutara happens, and so that Zuko's scar doesn't get healed...  
_Zuko : _Ya know, you're gonna peeve a lot of fans off like that.  
_Writer _: shut up or i'll erase your mouth!

_Writers:_ I know! hic Let's totally confuse all the fans as to when the new season will start!!! Won't that be a riot?! hic  
_Other writer:_ Won't hic won't that make a lotta fans really hiccup really mad?  
_1st writer:_ So what?! It's not like they hiccup know where we live!  
_2nd writer:_ Then how do you explain that cherry bomb in our mailbox?  
_1st writer:_ Cherry bomb? I thought that the mail was throwing a party!!!  
_2nd writer:_ Okaaayyyy... that's enough cactus juice for you!  
_1st writer:_ Aww... Oh hey, sokka, when did you get here?!  
_Sokka_ : Ok, I have a total bone to pick with you! WHERE'S YUE?! AND SUKI?! WHY DO YOU KEEP KILLING OFF ALL MY GIRLFRIENDS?!?!?!  
_1st writer (to 2nd writer): _Shall we run?  
_2nd writer_: Oh, let's shall!

FIN!

* * *

Ok ok, enough. I present to you: **DISSAPEAR**

**_Last time on "Finding Honor"_ ****  
**

_"But… I've lost everyone… everything…"_

_Zuko looked down. What could he say in answer to that? In the end, he settled on a gentle "I know…"_

_Aang continued to cry for over an hour. Finally, Zuko looked down and saw that the boy had fallen asleep. He let a small smile cross his face as he gently lay Aang back down on his pallet. "Sleep for now. It's not fair, really, for so much weight to be put on the shoulders of just a kid… Just another casualty of war, I guess…"_

* * *

****

Zuko plodded down the hall to his room. Once inside, he pulled off his pant-armor (he had stopped wearing his shoulder plates about a week ago) and changed into one of his softer practice shirts. Then he lay down, staring at the ceiling and giving way to his thoughts.

A knock at the door brought a brooding Zuko out of his reverie. "Enter."

Iroh gently closed the door behind him and padded over to his nephew's bed. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, he looked worriedly at Zuko. "Is everything all right?"

The prince sighed, sitting upright and shaking his head. "No…Nothing is all right uncle. I'm so confused. It seems like I don't even know what I want anymore. I've been thinking a lot since I left the avatar's cell, about my future prospects. And I'm just so… so confused. Will father really welcome me home when I bring him the avatar? Or am I about to sacrifice some helpless kid for nothing?"

Iroh listened intently, taking his time to choose his words before answering. "Zuko, even if my brother does welcome you home, what will your life be like afterwards? Will you be truly happy? What do you seek in life?"

"That's simple, I seek the return of my honor."

Iroh sighed, standing now. "Nephew, listen to me. Honor is not something you are born with. Honor is earned. You never lost your honor, Zuko…" Iroh left the rest of the sentence to hang in the air.

"Agni blame it…. I…. I never had honor to begin with…" As this thought dawned on the banished prince, he felt, not for the first time, completely worthless.

Iroh placed a wrinkled hand on his nephew's shoulder in comfort.

"You have traveled all this time, believing that you were seeking to reclaim your lost honor. But in reality, you have spent these last three years living a different life, and now you are beginning to understand what true honor is. You must find your own path, my nephew, and in doing so, you WILL find your honor."

"So then… what should I do, uncle?"

Iroh shook his head. Did this boy just not get it? "I can't tell you that, Zuko. You _must_ decide that on your own. But whatever your decision, remember I will always love you."

Zuko wrapped his uncle in a warm embrace. "You don't know how much that means to me, uncle" he said as he disentangled himself from the old man. Iroh answered in his mind only: _Sadly, my nephew, I believe I do._

The next morning, Aang seemed to finally be getting better. His appetite was back and he had stopped sneezing. Also, his coughs did not come nearly so often or so violent as they had been before. When Zuko felt the monk's forehead briefly, he nodded. "Your fever has finally gone down."

"Yeah… I feel better today, I guess." Aang's voice betrayed him. While it was true that physically he did feel better, emotionally he was just getting worse. His voice today was flat, almost dead, but laced with a hint of worry and sadness.

Zuko shortly sat next to the young airbender and began to eat breakfast, which he had brought with him. After about ten minutes of strained silence, where both parties seemed to concentrate intently on the act of feeding themselves, the wordless meal became too tense to uphold. Surprisingly, it was Zuko who now broke the silence. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Aang looked up in confusion. Sure, Zuko had been kind to him these past few days. But a part of Aang's mind refused to accept that the fire prince was truly becoming nice. Maybe he was doing this only because Aang was sick, or else maybe he planned to lull him into a false sense of security. As much as Aang would have liked to believe that Zuko truly wanted to be friends, the idea just didn't seem to be possible. There had to be a catch.

"You know, I don't bite… that's my sister." Zuko remarked quietly.

Aang let a small chuckle escape him before the frown returned to his face. At times like these, thought Zuko, the Avatar seemed so… old. Like he wasn't truly a child. Like he could no longer be a child.

"I'm scared. I'm afraid of what will happen when we get to the Fire Nation. Not just to me either, but what will happen to my friends, and everyone? What's gonna happen to the world?" The boy drew his knees gently to his chest and rested his chin upon them.

"You know, you curl up any tighter and you might just disappear," remarked Zuko, avoiding answering the bald monk's question.

"I wish." Answered the boy dryly.

"I know how you feel… To tell you the truth, I remember being your age and wishing I could disappear."

"You? But why? You were a prince! You had a family… everything…"

"Actually, no. My mother is…. Well she's not there anymore. And my father is far from the loving type, at least not when it comes to me. He likes Azula a lot better. She was a firebending prodigy, and in my father's eyes that made me the failure. Many times in my youth I wished I could just disappear. It wasn't like anyone would miss me, I reasoned. But my uncle would. And I couldn't bear to hurt him."

"But you're really good at firebending!" Aang protested.

Zuko laughed. "Says the kid who has never firebended before."

"Hey! That's not true! I can firebend… a little… But, the thing of it is, when I tried to learn I wound up hurting someone I cared about. So I swore I'd never firebend again. Of course, with the way things are going now it looks like I'll never have to worry about learning to firebend." Aang mumbled dryly. Alas, their conversation had come full circle, ending where it had started. And the question Aang had posed earlier still hung in the air, waiting to be answered. Zuko dreaded answering it.

"I don't know what's going to happen to you. But it won't be good. I wouldn't wish an encounter with my father upon anyone, least of all a kid…."

Just then, one of the soldiers called out from the other side of the bars. "Sir! We should be at the fire nation port by late afternoon tomorrow."

Aang's last hope sunk at this news.

Prince Zuko placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang. I really am. But I have to do this."

Aang nodded. "I understand." But the truth was, he didn't. He didn't understand at all.

Zuko looked up at his uncle guiltily. "Look uncle, I have to do whatever it takes to get back into royalty. Once I'm Fire Lord, I can make everything right again. But I can't do that as a banished prince! I just have to do this!"

* * *

Well, once again, another chapter. AS IS THE CUSTOM ON MY PLANET: HERE IS MY THANKS, personalized even.

**Roy:** Hahaha, no. Really, no. Zuko is looking at Aang more as a little brother, NOT a lover. Ewwwww! Ugh, oh and you won't believe what happened this week: I've been sick. No fun!

**Kiba:** I'm sorry it was too short. But if I hear that again I will scream so loudly that EVERYONE will hear me!

**Avatarfan:** Don't worry, this is not a yaoi. Ewwww….

**Jean: **Was it that noticeable that I didn't seem into it? Sniffles I kinda liked the chapter…and again, I write short chapters!!!! Screams

**Soda: **Now I never said life was better than fanfics, just that it was more important. Sorry, it just is.

**Shadow:** Ok no cake either. Dude… ever heard of… Ritalin? Or how about just a mild sedative?! Lol. Anyways, thanks for the update and shifty look Here's a cookie, just don't tell anyone. It's oatmeal raisin !

**Prega**: Thank YOU for reading!

**Animebabe**: cute?! Ok I'll admit, it is sorta cute :)


	11. another road

Wow peoples, Sorry for the Uber-long delay. But I really had a hard time feeling this one out. It took some time. I even outlined the choices that lay before Zuko and put the pro's and Con's of each and all that jazz before deciding which direction to take this story down. But alas, suspense shall make you all feel just that much more fulfilled reading this. Anyway, don't worry. I'm not like nickelodeon: eebil and not telling us when the new season will be... , at least, SHALL UPDATE!!!

And so: I DOTH DISCLAIM THAT AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER DOST NOT BELONG, IN PART OR WHOLE, TO MYSELF. IT BELONGS TO THE CREATORS. AND ONLY TO THEM. I'M JUST A FAN WHO CAN'T STAND WAITING ANY LONGER, AND SO I WRITE!!!

Well, now that I got that outta my system

* * *

Last Time on Finding Honor:

_Just then, one of the soldiers called out from the other side of the bars. "Sir! We should be at the fire nation port by late afternoon tomorrow."_

_Aang's last hope sunk at this news. _

_Prince Zuko placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang. I really am. But I have to do this." _

_Aang nodded. "I understand." But the truth was, he didn't. He didn't understand at all. _

_Zuko looked up at his uncle guiltily. "Look uncle, I have to do whatever it takes to get back into royalty. Once I'm Fire Lord, I can make everything right again. But I can't do that as a banished prince! I just have to do this!"_

* * *

Another Road_  
_

Aang sat once more in silence. So this was truly how it was going to end? He had managed to fail the world not once, but twice! He scuffed one bare foot on the dusty floor of his cell, grateful at least that he no longer wore the chains, which had once restricted his movement and chaffed his wrists and ankles painfully. Frowning, the child noted that he still bore angry red marks where the chains had once been. But he couldn't complain, for in his mind, it was Aang's own fault all of this had happened, and he deserved it.

Footsteps sounded once again in the long hallway, and Aang didn't even look up this time. He didn't need to, for he had memorized that gait, and knew to whom it belonged without having to look. Zuko had come to give him his anti-bending serum once more. Sighing, the young monk stretched out his legs, before crossing them and tucking them up comfortably in front of him. He looked up at Zuko sadly. But at the same time, Aang knew that he didn't blame the teen for his plight. Aang had gotten himself caught, and Zuko was just doing what he thought was right. Wordlessly he accepted the serum, gagging slightly at its thickness.  
"Sorry. I guess I didn't put enough water into it today." Zuko apologized softly to the Avatar, offering him some water to help wash down the thick sticky serum.

"How are you feeling?" the Fire Prince asked uneasily. He knew that their time together was swiftly coming to an end. They had little more than a day left before each would meet their destiny. The world was about to change forever.

Aang couldn't answer, but simply gave a weak shrug. And this broke Zuko's heart.

"Look Aang. I'm really sorry that it has to be like this." Zuko knelt in front of the boy, placing his hands on those frail shoulders. "Aang, please. I need for you to understand… I… I don't hate you, not at all. And I'd rather not go through with this. But…. You know you can't stop this war alone. The only chance I have of ending this war is to get the throne back. I _have _to do this. I promise, one day this war will be over, and I'll try to fix everything. And I won't forget you."

Tears filled Aang's eyes. Tears of fear, the fear of a child. "I'm scared. I can't stop being scared… I'm just… I'm scared… Scared of hurting and dying…. Scared of the Fire Lord… scared for my friends and for myself…."

Zuko looked down, trying to stop his own tears from coming. Instead, he softly squeezed the child's shoulder comfortingly. "I will come for you. No matter what happens, never forget that one day I will free you from whatever is happening to you. Until then, you have to promise me to be as brave as you can. I know it's scary… to tell you the truth I'm scared of my father… But try as hard as you can to be brave." Aang nodded through his tears. Zuko stroked the blue arrow on the boy's head, before placing a gentle kiss there. Looking down at Aang now, he began to realize that he felt a sense of the urge to protect this boy. It was as if this boy had become his little brother, and it was Zuko's job to keep him safe.

Just then, Iroh appeared at the door to the Avatar's cell. "Zuko… there has to be another way…" Zuko sighed. "What other options do I have."

Aang looked up, eyes suddenly hopeful, and filled with more life than they had been since before his capture. "You could live with us. My friends and me I mean… We could stop the war together!" Zuko shook his head, then stopped. "Wait… we dock on the demi-isle tomorrow, right?" Iroh nodded and Aang looked up in confusion. "Yes, nephew. There the crew will depart, and we will be left to travel to the capital ourselves."

The gears in Zuko's mind turned now at full speed. "Uncle, Avatar, follow me to my quarters." Zuko stood now, a spark igniting in his mind. A spark that began with a "What if" What if he didn't have to condemn the Avatar to this life? What if there was another way? What if he wasn't destined to go back to the Fire Nation just yet?

Iroh called from the cell door. "Nephew… the Avatar." Zuko looked back at the still-weak child.

Aang had tried to stand, only to find himself unable to support his body's weight. The boy looked ready to cry, and indeed he was. Because, let's face it, suddenly realizing you cannot stand is scary. "What… why… I.. I can't stand." He whimpered.

Zuko wasted no time picking the monk up. "You haven't stood for some time, and besides you have been sick. Your legs will need a while to build their muscles back up so that you can walk. For now, though… I'll carry you. Easy Aang. You're fine. Stop crying now, ok?" Zuko cooed.

Iroh noticed that his nephew was a different person now. He had patience with the Avatar, as well as compassion. He was gentle and supportive, instead of harsh and degrading. Pride swelled in Iroh's heart as he realized that Zuko was showing the signs of a class "A" brother or father. "I'm proud of you, my nephew." Zuko nodded, his lips twitching up almost in a smile.

Iroh led the way to Zuko's private quarters, as Zuko himself followed behind with a twelve-year-old Avatar in his arms. "Ugh, Aang. You're getting a bath today." Zuko mumbled, causing the monk in his grasp to frown, then shrug. "Thank the spirits." He mumbled back. Finally, the little group arrived at Zuko's room. Once the Prince was sure his door had been locked behind them, he turned to his uncle and the Avatar, both now seated on his bed. "I have a plan…" the man whispered.

* * *

Ooh. A cliffie. I'm so eevil sometimes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

So anyway, you all know what's coming next:

Well, once again, another chapter. AS IS THE CUSTOM ON MY PLANET: HERE IS MY THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEW-EES:

Shadow: nope, oatmeal raisin it is. They're still good though:)

TTavatarfan: well sorry I made you wait. And here is the beginnings of your friendship! Yesh, another cliffie as well. I'm so mean!

Jean: hugs back I'm afraid I took a little too much time, lol!

Kiba: thanks for cough not commenting on the shortness. let's continue that shall we? lol. And you're welcome for my lack of yaoi. I don't think I could write yaoi if I tried.

My Roy: Nope, the ending will not be super sad. I couldn't do that! I'm too happy a person too!

Dracoelric: So glad you reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anne: Sorry I took so long. But here's your chapter!

200: Thanks so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to a writer to get reviews. We know people read our stories, but its still nice to get reviews. But anyway, where did you get your info on the new season? Last I checked there was still no set air date.

Well that's all for now. PLEASE FEED THE WRITER!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Hatching a plan

Wow! I'm sooooooo sorry! I know, I've been away for, like, ever. But I can explain! First of all: schoolwork. College can be a witch, really. Then I had to apply to a four year institution, because until now I was at community college. Then I had to get the transcripts there, meet with advisors, and I still can't register for classes yet. THEN I had 2 summer classes, to help me get my degree faster. And let me tell you: summer courses are INTENSE. I created a teaching portfolio in like 3 weeks. Oh, and for the last 3 months I've had a boyfriend. So.. here's the chapter in the works... oh, and don't worry... ZUKO HAS A PLAN!!!!!!!! (I know people, don't die of shock.)So sit back... and enjoy!

And as always I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER'S TRADEMARKS. I do own a computer game, a t-shirt, and 2 packs of cards.

* * *

Last Time on Finding Honor:

_Just then, one of the soldiers called out from the other side of the bars. "Sir! We should be at the fire nation port by late afternoon tomorrow."_

_Aang's last hope sunk at this news. _

_Prince Zuko placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang. I really am. But I have to do this." _

_Aang nodded. "I understand." But the truth was, he didn't. He didn't understand at all. _

_Zuko looked up at his uncle guiltily. "Look uncle, I have to do whatever it takes to get back into royalty. Once I'm Fire Lord, I can make everything right again. But I can't do that as a banished prince! I just have to do this!"_

* * *

Aang sat once more in silence. So this was truly how it was going to end? He had managed to fail the world not once, but twice! He scuffed one bare foot on the dusty floor of his cell, grateful at least that he no longer wore the chains, which had once restricted his movement and chaffed his wrists and ankles painfully. Frowning, the child noted that he still bore angry red marks where the chains had once been. But he couldn't complain, for in his mind, it was Aang's own fault all of this had happened, and he deserved it.

Footsteps sounded once again in the long hallway, and Aang didn't even look up this time. He didn't need to, for he had memorized that gait, and knew to whom it belonged without having to look. Zuko had come to give him his anti-bending serum once more. Sighing, the young monk stretched out his legs, before crossing them and tucking them up comfortably in front of him. He looked up at Zuko sadly. But at the same time, Aang knew that he didn't blame the teen for his plight. Aang had gotten himself caught, and Zuko was just doing what he thought was right. Wordlessly he accepted the serum, gagging slightly at its thickness.  
"Sorry. I guess I didn't put enough water into it today." Zuko apologized softly to the Avatar, offering him some water to help wash down the thick sticky serum.

"How are you feeling?" the Fire Prince asked uneasily. He knew that their time together was swiftly coming to an end. They had little more than a day left before each would meet their destiny. The world was about to change forever.

Aang couldn't answer, but simply gave a weak shrug. And this broke Zuko's heart.

"Look Aang. I'm really sorry that it has to be like this." Zuko knelt in front of the boy, placing his hands on those frail shoulders. "Aang, please. I need for you to understand… I… I don't hate you, not at all. And I'd rather not go through with this. But…. You know you can't stop this war alone. The only chance I have of ending this war is to get the throne back. I _have _to do this. I promise, one day this war will be over, and I'll try to fix everything. And I won't forget you."

Tears filled Aang's eyes. Tears of fear, the fear of a child. "I'm scared. I can't stop being scared… I'm just… I'm scared… Scared of hurting and dying…. Scared of the Fire Lord… scared for my friends and for myself…."

Zuko looked down, trying to stop his own tears from coming. Instead, he softly squeezed the child's shoulder comfortingly. "I will come for you. No matter what happens, never forget that one day I will free you from whatever is happening to you. Until then, you have to promise me to be as brave as you can. I know it's scary… to tell you the truth I'm scared of my father… But try as hard as you can to be brave." Aang nodded through his tears. Zuko stroked the blue arrow on the boy's head, before placing a gentle kiss there. Looking down at Aang now, he began to realize that he felt a sense of the urge to protect this boy. It was as if this boy had become his little brother, and it was Zuko's job to keep him safe.

Just then, Iroh appeared at the door to the Avatar's cell. "Zuko… there has to be another way…" Zuko sighed. "What other options do I have."

Aang looked up, eyes suddenly hopeful, and filled with more life than they had been since before his capture. "You could live with us. My friends and me I mean… We could stop the war together!" Zuko shook his head, then stopped. "Wait… we dock on the demi-isle tomorrow, right?" Iroh nodded and Aang looked up in confusion. "Yes, nephew. There the crew will depart, and we will be left to travel to the capital ourselves."

The gears in Zuko's mind turned now at full speed. "Uncle, Avatar, follow me to my quarters." Zuko stood now, a spark igniting in his mind. A spark that began with a "What if" What if he didn't have to condemn the Avatar to this life? What if there was another way? What if he wasn't destined to go back to the Fire Nation just yet?

Iroh called from the cell door. "Nephew… the Avatar." Zuko looked back at the still-weak child.

Aang had tried to stand, only to find himself unable to support his body's weight. The boy looked ready to cry, and indeed he was. Because, let's face it, suddenly realizing you cannot stand is scary. "What… why… I.. I can't stand." He whimpered.

Zuko wasted no time picking the monk up. "You haven't stood for some time, and besides you have been sick. Your legs will need a while to build their muscles back up so that you can walk. For now, though… I'll carry you. Easy Aang. You're fine. Stop crying now, ok?" Zuko cooed.

Iroh noticed that his nephew was a different person now. He had patience with the Avatar, as well as compassion. He was gentle and supportive, instead of harsh and degrading. Pride swelled in Iroh's heart as he realized that Zuko was showing the signs of a class "A" brother or father. "I'm proud of you, my nephew." Zuko nodded, his lips twitching up almost in a smile.

Iroh led the way to Zuko's private quarters, as Zuko himself followed behind with a twelve-year-old Avatar in his arms. "Ugh, Aang. You're getting a bath today." Zuko mumbled, causing the monk in his grasp to frown, then shrug. "Thank the spirits." He mumbled back. Finally, the little group arrived at Zuko's room. Once the Prince was sure his door had been locked behind them, he turned to his uncle and the Avatar, both now seated on his bed. "I have a plan…" the man whispered.

Just then, Iroh appeared at the door to the Avatar's cell. "Zuko… there has to be another way…" Zuko sighed. "What other options do I have."

Aang looked up, eyes suddenly hopeful, and filled with more life than they had been since before his capture. "You could live with us. My friends and me I mean… We could stop the war together!" Zuko shook his head, then stopped. "Wait… we dock on the demi-isle tomorrow, right?" Iroh nodded and Aang looked up in confusion. "Yes, nephew. There the crew will depart, and we will be left to travel to the capital ourselves."

[…Finally, the little group arrived at Zuko's room. Once the Prince was sure his door had been locked behind them, he turned to his uncle and the Avatar, both now seated on his bed. "I have a plan…" the man whispered.

"The demi-isle…. It's the island that is farthest from the Fire Nation capital. The people there have a different type of lifestyle… They don't support my father, but don't openly oppose him either. In this way they stay in relative peace. But they don't like what my father is doing. About half of the crew on this ship came from there. Uncle, don't you have a few trusted friends there?"

Iroh nodded, listening intently to Zuko's plan.

The teenager finally stopped pacing and sat next to Aang, letting the boy lean against him for support. "Uncle… We let the crew go, under the guise that we will be taking the Avatar back to my Father in the morning. We will rest at your friend's house. Then, at night, we sneak back out to sea in one of the smaller boats. Remember Cobalt? He runs that boat shop?"

Iroh smiled and nodded. "Last time I took you to visit, you were… what were your words… 'appalled by the traitorous tongue' my friend had."

Zuko shook his head. "Aang…. No more serum for you… I'll need your help getting us back out to sea. You can waterbend to move us faster…. It's our only chance… With any luck, we can find your friends, Aang. I'll let the crew know that we will be keeping a low profile until we reach the palace, that way no one will expect us to make a grand entrance, and it will be a few days at least, a week and a half at most, before anyone even starts looking for us."

A noise startled Aang, who looked up to see a certain lemur in a cage overhead. "Momo!" he cried. Zuko got up and let the lemur out of its cage, watching as it launched itself towards Aang. The young boy giggled and stroked Momo's soft fur. Zuko cleared his throat. "Glad to see the two of you reunited… But we have a plan to hatch."

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! AND PLEASE FEED THE WRITER WITH REVIEW-ISH WORDS!!!! ARIAGATO! 


	13. NOTE AND VOTE!

OKAY ALL: HERE'S A LITTLE NOTE:

So I finally updated, as you have all noticed. But, sadly, it seems that my readers are now few and far between. With only 2 reviews, I fell a little unappreciated, unloved, and unread. And this makes me oh-so-sad.

So with that said, I ask for you all to please review when you read. It lets me know I'm not just doing this for my own good health. It also lets me know if you all like the direction the story is going in. I always seem to have trouble with the ending of a story. (I feel like Prof. Finbar Calamatous from "Jimmy Neutron") But I promise I WILL totally finish this story. Please, PLEASE review because it gives the the umph to keep writing. So here's where I plan on heading with this: As you can see, Zuko is finally realizing there may be another route to take. Of course things won't go smoothly, but they will go through with their plan. I haven't decided yet how many obstacles I'm going to put int heir way. It's even possible that Iroh might not make the trip with them.

So here's where you all come in: Hit that little review button and let me know what you want to read! Here's a few things for you to vote on

1. Will Azula make an appearance in the story?

2. Will Iroh be able to make the trip with Zuko and the Avatar to free the gaang?

3. Will the gaang already be free and looking for them?

4. Will Aang finally face the fire lord? (oh do i have a doosy of an idea for this one. Just struck me right now too!!!)

Well there you have it: Choose, and PLEASE REVIEW I won't update untill I have at least 4 more reviews, AT LEAST

Oh, and thanks TTAVATARFAN for returning and reviewing. It's great to know people really do come back!

Also, thanks to C.2.G. for the... erm... enthusiastic review. Wow... one of the best you've ever read... wow... just, wow... that's quite a compliment.


	14. cleaning up

Wow! Sorry once again for taking so long with this update. But alas…. With a boyfriend, babysitting my younger siblings, working, and caring for my 4 pet newts, I've barely had any free time on my hands at all. Oh, and I just got back from an overnight stay at my family friend's farm. Well anyway I'm going to try to get back into the writing "groove."  
Thanks for all the reviews, and it was not blackmail **shifty eyes ** really! So anyway thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you made some great points that I hadn't thought about!

**Sokkantylee**: I like how you pointed out that Zuko and Aang are a lot alike in the way that both have lost their childhood to the war. And way to hit the nail on the head with Azula! Hahaha!

**Scarladraconia: **WOW a LOT of great points here! And you're totally right that Azula is a big part of Zuko's personality, and is a big demon that he has to fight to grow. sigh but she's not easy for me to portray and I hope I can pull it off. I'm just not naturally that coldhearted. But I'll take some time to work out her character instead of jumping headfirst into writing Azula.

**Vashsunglasses**: Not blackmail, I swear! I was sort of at an impasse with writing and to prevent it from turning into a full out writer's block wherein I don't finish the story (that's happened to me more than once before  ) I asked my readers what they want to read…

**Ttavatarfan**: I'm… loved!!! gets all teary-eyed thanks totally.

Well, that's all I think……

Zuko: Hey stupid! What about the Fic?!?!?!

Me: Huh? What?

Z: The Fic! The fanfic! The chapter you're supposed to be writing!

M: Oh yeeeaaahhh…. Sorry I forgot. Ya see, usually I do the acknowledgments at the end and…

Z: Yeah, yeah… Get on with it will ya!!!

M: Okaayy, okaaayyy. Eesh, still the moody teenager, aren't you?

Z: Sulks in a very Inuyasha-like manner Shuddap.

M: I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT… BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. DON'T SUE ME OKAY? I CAN'T AFFORD IT.

* * *

Okay so here goes nothing. (Really… I'm totally prepared for this chapter to turn out like crud. And if it does please bear with me, I'll revamp it. I just need to get myself back into writing before I permanently lose any prose I have left!!! )

Okay, so LAST TIME ON _FINDING HONOR_ : Aang was reunited with Momo, our gaang made a plan.

* * *

Two hours later, the door to Zuko's private quarters opened. "Guards! Bring cool water and other washing items. The avatar must be bathed. His current smell is offensive to me and will surely be so to the Fire Lord. Be swift, so I don't have to suffer from the stench for too long." With that he shut the door. Turning back towards his guests, the teenager noticed the look on Aang's face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You just sounded so…. Real… just then. Like you really hated me…" The child's voice had become dead once more and his eyes seemed lost and sorrowful.

Suddenly a small smile wormed its way onto Zuko's face. "You bought that? Wow, I guess all of my years being around Azula have really helped me be a better actor. Look Aang, don't be daft. How else was I supposed to say that I was going to bathe you? I can't trust all of the soldiers on this ship with the knowledge that we are not enemies. It's for our safety that I keep up the impression of the coldhearted and determined prince about to buy his way back into royalty. Even those who are loyal to me and would most likely not tell could be forced to under torture. By keeping everyone in the dark I keep us safe, as well as them." He stroked the arrow on Aang's head gently. Squatting, he gently picked up the boy's chin, bringing the child's eyes level with his own. "Aang look at me. I will never, _never_, hurt you again. I promise. Okay?" Aang nodded, pulling softly away and wiping his teary eyes with the palm of his hand. A knock rang out at the door and Zuko allowed the guards to swiftly bring in two large buckets of water, a bar of chalky soap, some towels and a few washcloths. Looking at the items, Zuko sighed, wondering how on earth he was going to do this. "Well you won't fit in the tubs…." He remarked idly.

Iroh, on the other hand, had already gotten to his feet and was busy removing Zuko's already downturned blankets from his bed. "We'll change the sheets once we are done. The boy is much too spent to even sit up for much longer. He is still recovering from illness after all."

"Uncle, what…."

"We're going to bathe the Avatar… That _is_ your intention, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"So long as Aang is okay with us washing him…." Iroh looked towards the monk, who gave a soft nod. "Well it's settled then. Zuko help the child undress."

Zuko looked flabbergasted. "But uncle!"

"Prince Zuko, it isn't that big of a deal. You seem to forget, I'm a father… I have bathed my son many times when he was young, and once when he was drastically ill as well. If you intend to become a father one day, you will have to do this." As he spoke, Iroh gently lifted Aang's shirt over his head before helping the boy to lay down on the bed. Zuko looked down at the helpless Avatar. Without his shirt it was easy to see all of Aang's ribs. Too easy… Zuko swallowed hard at the realization that his young friend was drastically underweight and still very weak. Wordlessly he accepted a wet washcloth from his uncle and began to lather it with soap. As he started to wash the boy, Aang let out a harsh, wet cough. "You okay?" asked Zuko worriedly. Iroh, who was drying the child as Zuko washed him, nodded reassuringly. "He's fine. Just worn out is all." Quickly, they finished up and clothed Aang in one of Zuko's nightshirts. "His clothing should be clean and dry in a few hours. Should we wake him and return him to his cell Prince Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head. "No… He needs the sleep. And I can't bring myself to wake him only to place him back in that damp, dark cell…No. Let him sleep. Tell the guards…. Uhh… tell them that I will keep the Avatar in my custody for the rest of the voyage to, uh… for security reasons." Iroh nodded. "Sounds good enough. I will tell them."

As Iroh left, Zuko let out a sigh. Looking at the sleeping Avatar, he shook his head. "Agni be with us… I sure hope this all works out."

Princess Azula smirked through her spyglass. "Well, little brother… It seems you have almost succeeded at capturing the Avatar and restoring your honor. . . . _Almost_. But you seem to have forgotten one Very. Important. Detail: I never lose." An evil smile curled across the princess' evil face. Ty Lee bounded up from her seat next to her devious friend. "I know that smile! Azula has a plan!" she chirruped way too cheerfully. "Whatever. So long as it gives me something to do," Mai droned cheerlessly. Azula once again shrugged off the stark contrast between her two best friends. A Yin and a Yang, and Azula in the middle of it all, a neutral dividing line between the two. Not for the first time she found herself wondering how on earth she had become friends with these two characters. But at least they were useful. There's nothing Azula hated more than a person she could not use.

* * *

Well, that's about it. Let me know if you totally hated it. Not my best work I know, but I was sorta flying by the seat of my pants on this one. Well, as always read and review please!!! Until next time: Ja ne! 


End file.
